


Just Beautiful

by ddelusionall



Series: Just Life [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, Jaejoong is too pretty, M/M, Meddling Kids, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is rendered speechless by Kim Jaejoong.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Just Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725073
Kudos: 2





	Just Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Hyung, are you busy tonight?  
Who am I kidding? Of course you aren’t.  
Junsu has an extra ticket to the Dracula musical. We’re going to perve over Ryu JangHan’s sexyness. Pick me up at six!_

Yunho checked the time. It was almost five. He had just enough time to get home and dress and pick Changmin up. He sent back a text:

_Demanding vixen. I’ll be there._

_:) :) :) <3 <3 <3 _

With a smile, Yunho flagged down a taxi and went home.

\---

“Thank you so much for picking me up, hyung,” Changmin said. “I did not want to walk in these boots.”

Yunho smirked, checking Changmin out from head to toe as he slid into the passenger seat of Yunho’s car. His dongsaeng was wearing a pair of tight red pants. Black heeled boots reached up to his knee. His button down shirt was a checkerboard of black and red, and the crop jacket showing off his shoulders and his waist was black. He had a thick black belt with a rose as a buckle to tie together the entire outfit.

“You look amazing,” Yunho said. “Sexy legs, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin smiled at him. “I know, but thanks.”

“Pretty muted on the colors though.”

“That’s because you can’t see my panties.”

“For once.”

“Rude.”

“Truth.”

Changmin stuck his tongue out at him.

Yunho chuckled and pulled away from the curb.

“You look great too,” he said and laid his hand on Yunho’s thigh.

“I pale in comparison.”

“Well, duh, hyung, but you still look sexy. I like you best in simple suits. But you need,” Changmin reach over while Yunho took a corner and unbuttoned two buttons on Yunho’s pale lavender shirt. “Better.”

Yunho shook with his head with a long suffering smile.

Changmin’s phone beeped and he smiled at the screen, fingers flying over the screen to text back. Probably Junsu. He was glued to Junsu in person and then when they weren’t together through that little screen.

“So how is your master’s thesis coming?” Yunho asked.

Changmin made a face. “My advisor is a serious bitch. I’m thinking of changing. She keeps telling me to do different things and my thesis is like seriously long now, and without focus, but I need to talk to all of my committee, but she keeps changing the meetings. I do not want to talk about it.”

Yunho chuckled. “Okay, we won’t talk about it. What about Junsu? Going on three years now, isn’t it?”

Changmin smiled. “Yes, fuck. I love him so much.”

“What’s next?”

Changmin grumbled. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Yunho frowned in concern. “Problems? You two are so blatantly gay and happy.”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. I ask ... I asked him to move in with me.”

“He said no?”

“He said not yet. I mean, I get that his lease is up in like three months, and I knew that it was, so that’s why I asked him, but he still said no, that he didn’t want to yet. He likes me a lot, but he just said no. Like just flat out no with no explanation but, ‘Sorry, Minnie-baby, but let’s wait just a bit longer. I love you, but I don’t want to do that yet.’ I can’t tell if it’s because of his family or what.” Changmin sighed, face against the window.

Yunho did not know what to say, so he held out his hand and let Changmin entwine their fingers and squeeze lightly.

The drive to the theater took more than hour. Traffic through Seoul was bad. After a few moments of relative silence, Changmin turned on the radio, and sang along to silly pop songs and he teased Yunho about his fascination with SHINee. Parking was also a disaster, and they ended up walking a few blocks to the theater.

“You really look great, Yunho,” Changmin said and bumped their shoulders. “Your body is sinful in a suit.”

Yunho smiled. “Your body is just sinful, you demonic heathen.”

Changmin laughed and licked his lips in a over-the-top sexy way.

They arrived at the theater, and Changmin used his height, the extra couple inches from his boots, to spot his boyfriend across the packed lobby. He shouted Junsu’s name and then walked over to him, almost jogging.

Yunho followed him with a smile. Despite their troubles, Junsu’s welcoming smile was full of the same love and devotion it had been since the day he’d dumped coffee all over the front of Changmin in that coffee shop. Junsu was wearing all black, suit, shirt, tie, and it all contrasted sharply with his deep red hair. Changmin's outfit and color choice made a lot more sense.

With no fear of anyone else, Changmin leaned down and kissed Junsu on the lips. Out and proud, his dongsaeng had never hid who he was, and Yunho was glad he had found someone willing to do the same.

His gaze shifted to the person who stood next to Junsu and he felt his mouth drop open, felt his eyes widen, and he wondered if it was a person or an angel that smiled when Changmin leaned over and pecked his cheek. Her cheek?

The boy ... girl ... Yunho was not even sure, was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Pale skin, a soft smile, black hair styled in layers around his face. Again. He? She? Yunho licked his lips. Whoever it was wore a short black dress, lace at the bottom, brushing over the tops of high boots, but not quite covering pale knees. It hugged a trim body, a tiny waist, square shoulders, and ended with lacy straps over creamy pale shoulders. The beauty had pretty red lips, sparkling with gloss, with a jeweled hoop through the lower lip. Black kohl rimmed eyes. Earrings dangling up and down ears. Colors of blue and green shimmered in the black hair from the lights, and the colors matched the wispy scarf wrapped around his neck.

So yes. His. Maybe.

Yunho felt his face pale and the floor tilt as his feet finally managed to catch up to the trio.

“Hi, Yunho,” Junsu said.

And it was Changmin that snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Yunho blinked and tried to swallow. “S-sorry. Hi. Thanks for inviting me.”

Junsu chuckled. “No problem. This is my friend Kim Jaejoong.”

 _Kim Jaejoong._ So he. His.

Yunho tried to smile. “Hi.”

But the beauty took his inarticulation as something negative and he tugged at the dress and ducked his head a bit, pale cheeks flushing. Junsu actually frowned at Yunho.

Yunho bowed to Kim Jaejoong ~~the love of his life and the reason his heart beat~~ and said, “Sorry,” a bit stronger, and said, _fuck it_ in his head. “You’ve rendered me absolutely speechless. Just ... beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful that my mind is just ... mush. Just beautiful. It’s all I got. Sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

Kim Jaejoong smiled and covered his mouth with his hand. His nails were painted pink. Rings on his fingers, bracelets. As he lowered his hand, Yunho grabbed it, bowed over it, and kissed his knuckles. “It is very nice to meet you, beautiful.”

Changmin snorted. “Wow. Lame, hyung.”

Yunho smiled at only Jaejoong, rubbed his fingers on Jaejoong’s knuckles for only a moment, and then released his hand.

“Let’s go find our seats,” Junsu said and handed Yunho his ticket.

Yunho just barely managed to grab it, taking his eyes from Jaejoong for only a moment. Changmin and Junsu hooked arms and went toward the theater. Yunho swallowed and stared at Jaejoong for a few seconds longer, and then held out his arm. Jaejoong flushed again, but stepped next to him and hooked his hand at Yunho’s elbow.

Yunho smiled down at him. He was just taller than the other, and Yunho licked his lips to get moisture.

“Sorry,” Yunho said, trying to walk straight but keep his eyes on Jaejoong. “So, you’re friends with Junsu?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yeah. We’ve known each other since we were nine years old.”

“So you’re Junsu’s age?”

“Yes.”

That meant he was twelve years older than Jaejoong. He wondered if he cared. He wondered if Jaejoong cared. Their seats were in a balcony, and Changmin went into the aisle first with Junsu next to him, Yunho waited until Jaejoong slid by him, and then took the aisle seat. Jaejoong sat with his back straight, and crossed his legs. The dress slid up his thighs, and Yunho had to fight to keep his eyes off that pretty pale skin. He shifted in his own seat, turned toward Jaejoong and smiled.

“You’re being creepy, hyung,” Changmin said.

Yunho smiled at Jaejoong. “Sorry.”

Jaejoong blushed and shook his head. “It’s ... okay. Can’t really complain that a handsome man wants to stare at me.”

“Wants? More like incapable of looking at anything else.”

He’s pretty sure that Changmin rolled his eyes. They did not have much time to talk, and Junsu filled the few minutes before the show with chatter about his work and his brother and singing. Just as the lights dimmed, Jaejoong shifted his leg, his knee pressing against Yunho’s thigh. His hand rested against the exposed skin, fingernails clicking together for a moment.

Yunho did not want to be presumptuous, so he put his hand out, fingers spread, and was not disappointed when Jaejoong took his hand, and the lights on the stage brightened his smile, and Yunho pulled his hand back to his mouth to kiss his knuckles again.

They stayed that way through the show, and at intermission, when the lights came back on, the two of them were practically pressed together, save for the arm of the seat between them, and Yunho had a very hard time not sliding his hand up Jaejoong’s exposed thigh.

Changmin and Junsu immediately stood up and said they were going to the lobby. Junsu invited Jaejoong, but Jaejoong shook his head, blushing and said, he’d stay. Changmin scoffed and said in a loud whisper to Yunho, “Hope you have a condom. Don’t get come on the seats.”

Jaejoong meeped and Yunho shoved a laughing Changmin away from him. But the two of them left, and Yunho smiled at Jaejoong, who was nibbling at the sparkling ring in his lip.

“I’m afraid that if I’m left to create conversation, all I am going to say is, ‘you’re beautiful’ over and over, so maybe you should lead,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong laughed, covering his mouth. “I don’t mind, but okay. Changmin says you’re a professor. What do you teach?”

“Mainly economics, but I also teach history and writing courses.”

“I ... I want to go back to school. But it’s been a long time. I started college before military and then ... well, I haven’t been back.”

“It’s sort of hard to picture you in the military.”

Jaejoong snorted. “I know. That’s why ... well, they let me go home early for various reasons.”

Yunho did not want to talk about a touchy subject so he said, “It’s never too late to go to college. What would you study?”

“Fashion,” Jaejoong said right away, face brightening again as he talked about fabrics and clothes and projects he had worked on in the past, and what he was working on now. He’d even modeled for a little while after the military.

“You’re passionate enough about it,” Yunho said. “That’s all you need.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Thanks. I ... Every year I keep thinking I’ll go back. Even Junsu is supporting me.”

“As your best friend should.”

Said best friend was suddenly back and he asked, “You two kiss yet?”

Jaejoong blushed bright red and murmured, “Well, sometimes I want to kill him.”

Yunho laughed and shifted closer to Jaejoong while Junsu and Changmin went to their seats. His hand fell against Jaejoong’s thigh, fingers on soft pale skin, and he tried to pull away, but Jaejoong’s fingers were there a moment later, trailing over Yunho’s knuckles and up to his wrist. Yunho smiled at him, kept his hand there, and let himself move his fingers in a soft caress over skin.

Yunho stared at him and then said, “See? All I’ve got is you are so fucking beautiful. Although, I can use some synonyms too. Gorgeous. Pretty. Like a rose. Breathtaking. Ethereal. Amazing.”

Jaejoong blushed and shifted even closer as the lights went down. His hand went to Yunho’s thigh, shaking a little. Yunho smiled and they stayed like that, hands on each others thighs, fingers moving softly.

The musical was amazing, and Yunho stood and clapped just as hard as the rest of the audience, but by far, the best part of the night was meeting Jaejoong.

In the lobby after the show, Changmin and Junsu conferred about where to go and who was doing what, and Yunho held out his hand for Jaejoong.

Jaejoong took it with a grin.

“Whatever they decide, will you let me drive you home?”

Jaejoong flushed a bit but nodded. “Sure.”

“Dongsaeng,” Yunho said. “If I can interrupt your bickering for a moment. I am taking Jaejoong home.”

“But--”

“Go with Junsu,” he said and made shooing motions with his hand.

Changmin smirked at him and both he and Junsu turned to him. “I knew he’d like Jaejoong.”

Junsu grinned and put his arm around Changmin’s waist. “And you are always right.”

“Usually.”

Yunho stared at him and then blinked. “You set this up.”

Changmin laughed. “Of course. If I told you that I was setting you up on a blind date, you wouldn’t have come.”

Yunho scowled.

“Admit it.”

“Did you know?” Yunho asked, turning to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong shook his head. “I wouldn’t have worn a dress if I had known.”

Yunho smiled and said, “Then I’m glad you didn’t know either. You look amazing.”

“Beautiful?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho laughed. “Yes. Come on.” He turned them away from SuMin and led Jaejoong through the lobby and out into the night. He ignored their laughter behind them. “My car is parked a few blocks away.” He held out his arm.

Smiling, Jaejoong took it. They walked in silence for a little while. A breeze blew in between an alley and Jaejoong shivered. Yunho stopped them only long enough to take off his suit jacket and put it over Jaejoong’s shoulders. It was a simple thing, something that just came so naturally, and Jaejoong was right next to him in a moment. No complaint about not being a girl.

Yunho cleared his throat. “Can I ask you a very personal question after only knowing you about three hours?”

“The dress?” he questioned.

Yunho hummed in agreement. “I think you look beautiful, so I don’t want you to think I don’t like it. I’m just curious.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I feel pretty in dresses. Always have.”

“Always?”

“Yeah. I have eight older sisters. They liked to dress me up when I was younger. I never really thought anything of it until I was nine. I wanted to wear a dress for picture day at school.”

“Doesn’t sound like that went well.”

“I fought with my parents about it. They did not mind if I wore a dress around the house. That day, my father said to my mother, ‘Let him see the way people treat his kind. Maybe that will get him to be normal.’”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. I had no idea there was anything wrong with me. So I went to school in a dress.” Jaejoong shrugged. “The only one that didn’t make fun of me was Junsu, and he helped defend me. I hadn’t been friends with him before that, but he and his twin brother Junho have been my best friends since then.”

Yunho moved his arm to wrap around his shoulder and pull him closer. “But you’re in a dress now?”

“Just because I stopped wearing them to school doesn't mean I stopped wearing them completely. I moved out as soon as I was done with high school. I have more dresses in my wardrobe than pants."

“So is it just the dresses or is the ... fuck, how do I ask this?”

“If I want to actually be a girl?”

Yunho winced. “That is really personal. Sorry.”

“It is but no. Like I said. I like to be pretty. And dresses, boots, scarves, makeup, it all makes me feel pretty. But I haven’t ever thought that I was born in the wrong body. My father thinks that though. He refuses to talk to me. My mother pretty much ignore my existence, but I still talk to my sisters a lot. Like I said, I went to college where I thought I could wear a dress and was told quite forcefully by teachers and the dean that I could not. I dropped out, served military time, got kicked out when pictures of me with boys and in dresses surfaced. It was for my own safety, they said.” Jaejoong shrugged. “I didn’t really care anyway. Do you know how hard it is to grow your nails out when you’re crawling around in mud?”

Yunho laughed. “I can only imagine.

“And now, I live with Junho, Junsu’s brother. We’re just friends still,” he assured, “but he had an extra room and I needed a place to stay.”

“Do you know why Junsu doesn’t want to move in with Changmin?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Oh, he does. And he will. Junsu is telling him no to keep him off beat. He’s got an apartment he has his eye on, but he wants to surprise Changmin with it.”

Yunho smiled. “Good. I’d hate to have to smack the little bitch.”

After that, Jaejoong asked about Changmin, and Yunho told him their history of friendship, even the one time they attempted to date. Their conversation continued in the car, they talked about art and music, and Jaejoong’s job at a gelato shop that his other friend’s mother owned. He wasn’t allowed to wear dresses there, but she did not mind if Jaejoong wore makeup or painted his nails.

The drive to Jaejoong’s apartment was so quick. Yunho sighed, but stopped in the covered parking lot and put the car in park.

A safety light brightened the interior of the car, turning Jaejoong’s pale skin a shade of blue.

Yunho lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles over his cheek. “First date, sort of, and I’m fighting the urge to kiss you.”

Jaejoong smiled, flushing. “You can.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“No, you should.”

Yunho chuckled. “How can I say no to you?”

“You’ll learn soon that you should never say no to me.”

“Meet me tomorrow? For coffee or lunch or ... something?”

“Only if you kiss me.”

Yunho cupped his cheek and leaned forward, meeting Jaejoong’s soft lips halfway. Yunho kept the kiss light, open mouths, a tiny bit of tongue. But it wasn’t really his fault when his hand found the smooth skin of his thigh and slipped under the dress.

Jaejoong broke away with a gasp. “Come inside.”

Yunho chuckled and shook his head. “Not today.”

He pouted, and Yunho moaned and leaned forward for another kiss. Heavier. Desperate. He tugged at the piercing with his lips and then licked into Jaejoong's mouth. His hand went farther up the dress.

“Tomorrow?” Jaejoong prompted against his lips.

Yunho wondered for a moment if he was asking if Yunho would go into his apartment tomorrow, and then he remembered that he asked the beauty out.

“Tomorrow. Eleven?”

Jaejoong hummed and kissed him again. “Okay. Where?”

“Text me your favorite coffee place.”

“Okay.”

They broke apart long enough to exchange phone numbers, and then kissed again.

“Wear a dress tomorrow,” Yunho whispered while he lapped at the piercing.

Jaejoong smiled. “Why?”

“Because you look pretty in a dress.”

“Okay.”

It took a long time for Yunho to finally pull away from Jaejoong’s pretty mouth. He watched Jaejoong walk through the garage and only drove away when he entered the elevator. He drove home with a silly grin on his face. As soon as he was there, he realized that Jaejoong still had his suit jacket. He didn’t mind.

His phone flashed with a text, and he looked at it.

 **Beauty** : Did you arrive home safely?

Yunho replied in the affirmative.

 **Beauty** : Good. You should have come up.  
_Maybe._  
**Beauty** : I forgot to give you your jacket back.  
_Tomorrow._  
A series of emoticons came next and Yunho figured they were happy things. _Sleep well, beautiful._  
**Beauty** : You too, handsome.

Yunho went to a different contact and sent a message to Changmin.

_Devious dongsaeng. Thanks for sticking your nose into my business._

He did not receive a reply and he assumed it was because Changmin had his legs in the air with Junsu between his thighs.

\---

The next morning at precisely eleven, the doors of the cafe opened and let in a vision of beauty. Creamy, pale legs, bright yellow short-sleeved dress, the hem swishing at midthigh. Another light scarf was wrapped around Jaejoong’s neck, wispy with swirls of yellows and purples. His hair was styled in spiky waves. His lips and makeup all matched the scarf, and god, his smile, wide but slightly shy, the pink tint to his cheeks when Yunho only managed to stare after Jaejoong stood in front of him.

Even his usual, “Pretty” or “Beautiful” were not enough to express how completely floored he was by Jaejoong. So instead, he went right in for a kiss. Something, anything, to keep his mouth occupied, because he was head over heels in love and was wondering if it was too soon to propose.


End file.
